When I die
by Aziza Maye
Summary: When the brothers get seperated, will Dean be able to find Sam no matter what?


**This is my first story so please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the brothers just haveing some fun with them for a while.**

**When I Die**

"What would you do to save him?"

Dean heard a voice behind him. He could not see through the darkness.

"What would you do to save him?"

The voice asked again. Dean could tell it was a female but no more than that.

"Answer me." The voice called out.

Dean heard a moan come from his left. "Sammy."

"Yes your dear Sammy what would you do to save him?"

"First off, I will kill you, then take my brother and walk away after burning you and anything you have ever touched."

"Such words boy,but what would you do to save him?"

Dean hears his brother scream. "SAMMY, get your hands away from him you sick bitch."

"Answer?"

"Anything! I would do anything to save him!" Dean called out.

"How long would you look?"

"What are you talking about sick crazy witch?"

"How long would you look for him?"

"Until I found him." Dean answered.

"We will see."

Dean heard his brother scream again, and then it all went quiet. Dean sat for a moment trying to hear anything when all of a sudden the ropes fell from his wrists. Dean jumped to his feet and jerked the blindfold off of his face. He looked around and saw an empty chair. He walked over and looked down at the chair. He could see blood on and under the chair.

"Sammy."

"Another one Abby?"

"It was hurt, on the side of the road, I couldn't just leave it there."

"Just like all of the others. Come on Abby you can't keep doing this."

Abby did not look at her friend as she looked down at the dog laid out on the couch, its head lying on her lap. She patted its head the dog whined softly. "Sh, its okay you're safe."

Becca walked over to the couch and looked down at the dog. It looked like any other stray mutt. "It needs to be brushed its fur is a mess."

"I think that can wait Bec." Abby said as she raised her hand that had been lying on the dogs side.

"Is that blood?"

"Yeah, he has a cut on his side." Abby said calmly. "Can you get some stuff to fix it?"

Becca sighed as she turned and went into the kitchen. "I don't see why I have to do anything; you're the one that brought it home."

Abby smiled as her friend continued to mumble. "Don't mind her, her bark is worse than her bite."

The dog whined again.

"Sorry about that."

"Here, and don't get anything on the new couch."

"We just got it at the thrift store."

"At a very good price and it is new for us." Becca said. "Come on move him to your room."

Abby sighed and slowly slide out from under the dogs head. "Okay, come on sweetie."

The dog looked up at her and whined again.

"I know it hurts but you are too big for me to carry."

"And there is no way that I am going to touch you until you have a bath." Becca said from the hallway.

"Come on sweetie you can do it."

The dog slowly slide off the bed and followed the girls down the hall and into one of the other rooms. There was a large bed in the middle of the room.

"Come on there are some stairs here you can get up on the bed."

"Abigail, why don't you get a dog bed?"

Abby looked over at her friend as the dog got up on the bed. "Why do I need one of those?"

"Oh never mind I give up." Becca threw her hands up and turned to leave the room. "I put the stuff on your bedside table."

Abby laughed as her friend closed the door. She turned back to the bed where the dog was now sitting.

"Okay back to you, handsome." Abby picked up the peroxide and cotton balls from the table. "Lay down now and get ready because this will hurt some."

Abby watched as the dog carefully laid himself down on the bed.

"Lets see how bad this cut is." She carefully cleaned the cut and was pleased to see that it was not as bad as the blood showed.

"Well this is better than I thought and you are being so good." Abby was slightly shocked at the way the dog just laid there and let her clean the wound, it never even made a sound.

"Okay all cleaned up, are you hungry?" Abby stood and went to open the door, she turned to see the dog still lying on the bed. "So not hungry."

Abby walked back over to her bed and carefully sat on the edge. She started absently petting the soft dark brown fur of the dog. "You are probably tired after what ever happened to you."

The dog turned its head to look at her and whined softly.

"You make no noise as I clean your cut but whine now, I wonder why." Abby looked into the dogs eyes and was surprised to see not the normal brown eyes but beautiful hazel eyes looking back at her. "How strange." She brushed the fur back from the dog's face and looked again into its eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

The dog put its paw into her hand and whined softly again.

"Don't worry you are safe with me, nothing will hurt you again here." Abby could not help but rap one arm around the dog's neck and kiss it gently on its muzzle. She always became very protective of the dogs she found but this one seemed very different almost like it needed more.

"Well it's late, and I'm tired." Abby stood up and reached up and pulled the covers back. "I hope that you are not a bed hog."

She went into her bathroom and got ready for bed. "Where did I put my nightshirt?" She walked out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of shorts. The dog turned its head and covered its eyes with its paw.

"Aren't you the furry little gentleman?" Abby said laughing and patting the dog on the head. She found her shirt on the floor and put it on. "You can look now."

The dog seemed to peek out from behind its leg. Abby laughed again as she walked to the door and opened it. "Becca I'm going on to bed."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Becca called back.

"There isn't anything you wouldn't do." Abby called back.

"Witch"!

"Bitch"!

Abby shook her head as she closed the door and flipped the over head light off, and walked over to her bed. The lamp on her table made the dogs eyes sparkle.

"Okay handsome you get that side and I get this one, okay?"

The dog stretched its long form and took up more than half of the bed.

"I will fight for my half." Abby said as she got into her bed and pulled the covers over herself. The dog shifted its big body until its head was lying on the other pillow on the bed.

Abby smiled and took one of the dog's paws in her hand. "You are very spoiled, but you're people aren't you?" She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"They are not coming Abby." Becca said petting the head of the dog.

"I thought for sure this one would be claimed faster." Abby said as she put the morning dishes into the washer.

"If we are going to keep him we really should do two things."

"And those would be?"

"First name him."

"Okay and second?"

"Well, you know he should be well, you know."

The dog seemed to catch on before Abby did when he growled at Becca and snapped at her hand. He walked over and stood next to Abby.

"I don't think he likes number two Bec." Abby said between giggles.

"That dog is too smart for its own good."

"Well number one I'll do but as I have told you before I will not alter him in any way for one year." Abby said kneeling and rapping her arm around the dog's neck. "He is very special I know someone is looking for him."

"Fine but can we at least give him a name I am so tired of calling him dog."

"Ares."

"What? Why?"

"He is strong and protective of me and I feel safe." Abby petted the dogs head. "He should have a strong name."

"Fine then why not Rex or Butch."

The dog growled again.

"He doesn't like those." Abby said. "How about Ares handsome does that sound good?"

The dog nuzzled Abby's neck and whined softly.

"Ares it is." Abby said standing with a smile.

"Great." Becca said shaking her head. She watched her friend for a while. "You do seem much happier than you have in a long time."

"I am." Abby said as she started to wipe down the cabinets.

"Good enough to maybe go out with…"

"No." Abby snapped turning to look at her friend. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Ares came over and nuzzled her hand. "I'm sorry Becca but, I can't.

"You will have to go out someday Ab." Becca said softly.

"Why?"

"What are you going to do, be the crazy cat lady?"

"Dog."

"What?"

"Crazy dog lady." Abby said with a small smile.

"Ab I am being serious here, your friends are worried about you."

"Well don't be I am fine." Abby went back to cleaning the cabinets. "And do not think for one second that you will be staying home. You are going out and you will have a good time. I will be just fine."

"So you want me to just leave you here alone while I go out with our friends."

"Yes and I am not alone Ares will be with me."

Becca started to argue but knew that nothing she said would change her best friends' mind.

Later that night Abby sat on the couch reading, with Ares stretched out beside her with his head on her lap. The doorbell scared her and she dropped the book onto the dog's head. He jumped off of the couch.

"I am so sorry, baby." Abby said rubbing the dogs head.

The doorbell rang again. Abby walked over and looked out the peep hole. A very handsome man stood on her doorstep.

"If Becca sent him here I will so let you bite her." Abby said looking down at Ares who had come to stand next to her.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. The man had turned to leave.

"Can I help you?"

The man turned back around. Abby could not believe that Becca would send someone this cute to her and not keep him herself.

"Hello I was wandering if you could help me?" His voice was soft but Abby could hear the strength behind the words.

"How can I help you?"

"May I come in?"

"Why?" Abby said stepping back and starting to close the door.

"No wait please." The man stepped back and put his hands up. "Okay here is fine."

Abby nodded but did not open the door anymore.

"About three weeks ago my brother and I was here." The man looked around nervously. "Something happened and I got separated from him and…"

The man stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. Abby could tell that he was very upset about something.

"What can I do to help you?"

"I have asked around town and you have lived here your whole life and know the back woods and might be able to help me find my brother." The man talked fast and did not look at her until he was finished.

Abby looked into his green eyes and could tell that he was being honest.

"Abigail please I have tried everything else."

"Call me Abby." Abby said with a smile.

"Dean."

Suddenly Ares pushed past her and jumped at Dean. Not being ready for the large dog the two tumbled down onto the grass.

"Ares, what are you doing?" Abby called trying to pull the dog off of Dean. "I am so sorry about this he has never done anything like this before."

Dean pushed and shoved the dog until he could stand up. "That is one big dog you have their Abby."

"Yeah, but I have never seen him act like this before." Abby put her hand on the dogs head and it seemed to calm him slightly but it never took its eyes from Dean.

"Please tell me that he has been feed, because he is looking at me like I'm lunch."

"Ares would never hurt anyone."

"Tell that to my a…backside." Dean said smiling.

Abby could not help but smile back at him. His smile was breathtaking.

"Hum, please come in and we can talk." Abby said, walking back into her house.

"Are you sure?" Dean said looking back at the dog. "Will it be okay with Fido?"

The dog growled at Dean but turned and went into the house. Dean smiled again and followed the dog into the house.

"Can I get you something to drink or anything?"

"No I'm good, thank you." Dean said smiling again. The dog growled slightly before walking over and standing next to Abby.

"Protective isn't he?"

"A little yeah. Please have a seat." Abby said pointing to the living room.

Dean went to sit on the couch but Ares got to it first and stretched out to cover the entire couch. Dean shook his head and sat in a nearby chair.

"Sorry about that we always sit on the couch, he won't fit anywhere else."

"No problem." Dean said as he watched the dog move so that the Abby could sit down next to him.

"So what can I help you with?"

"As I said my baby brother and I were here about three weeks ago and got separated. I have been looking for him, and everyone I ask tells me to come ask you."

"Strange, what is your brother's name?"

"Sammy."

The dog growled and bared its teeth at Dean.

"I don't think he likes me." Dean said looking at the dog.

"I still don't see how I can help you." Abby said as she started petting Ares.

Dean took a deep breath and Abby could tell that he was trying to make a decision. "We were here looking for someone."

"Looking for someone and lost someone, you aren't doing too good a job are you?"

Dean sighed. "We were in the woods looking for someone."

Abby sat up straighter. "In the woods?"

"Yes, and every time I say that to someone they tell me to come and see you."

"I am sorry but there is nothing that I can do for you I think you should leave now." Abby stood and walked to the front door.

Dean sighed and stood. "I don't want anything but my brother."

"Please Dean, there is nothing I can do for you."

Dean stepped over to the door and stopped in front of Abby. "Please Abby it's my responsibility to keep him safe."

"I can't help you Dean."

Dean went to leave when Ares barked and ran to stand between the door and Dean. Ares barked again and pushed at Dean with his nose. Dean stood for a moment looking at the dog.

Dean handed a piece of paper to Abby. "Here this is my number and the motel that I am staying at. I will not stop searching for him."

Ares moved out of the way and let Dean leave. Abby shut the door and locked it. She leaned against the door and sighed the paper dropped from her hand forgotten. Ares nuzzled her hand and whined softly.

"I'm okay Ares." Abby turned and looked down at the dog. "I'm tired let's go to bed."

The dog lead the way down the hall and into her bedroom. He jumped up on the bed not needing the stairs anymore. Abby smiled as she watched the dog gently pull the covers back with his teeth and then lay down on his side of the bed.

"Thank you Ares." Abby came over and hugged the dog and nuzzled for a moment in his neck. "You are just too good for me."

She stood and started to remove her shirt the dog started to hide his face but stopped as a large scar came to view. He jumped up and whined looking at the scar.

"What's wrong handsome?" Abby said looking at the dog for a moment before looking down. "Oh."

Abby sat down on the side of the bed and sighed. "You usually don't look when I get dressed." Abby traced a finger across the scar that ran from just above the waist of her shorts to just below her right shoulder.

Ares laid his head on her shoulder and whined softly. "It doesn't hurt anymore, oh don't get me wrong it hurt a great deal when it happened but now…" Abby looked at the dog.

"That man that was just here, Dean must stay out of the forest it's not safe for him or anyone out there." Abby stood and started to pace around the room. "She will hurt him. She always does. I can't stop her. No one can."

Ares barked and jumped off the bed. He ran out of the room. Abby stood there for a moment, before Ares came back in he came over to her and pushed at her hand with his nose. She held her hand out and he dropped a piece of paper into her hand.

"What is this?" Abby looked at the paper and saw that it was the one that Dean had given her. "I don't understand, I didn't think you liked him."

Ares whined again and walked over to the phone. It always amazed her how human he acted sometimes.

"You want me to call him?"

Ares barked.

"In the morning okay?"

Ares looked at her and jumped back up on the bed. Abby put on her nightshirt and climbed into the bed. As she closed her eyes she could see Ares watching her.

"_Stop it don't…"_

"_After what he did to you, he does not deserve your pity."_

"_Mandy please don't do this."_

"_Who is going to stop me baby sister? You?" An evil laugh echoed through the room. "No one can stop me!"_

_A scream echoed all around._

"_Please Mandy don't"_

"_If you don't want to play Abby than leave!" A hand shot up and pain flashed through Abby._

The first thing Abby knew as she woke was that she was having trouble breathing. The next was the wet nose pushed to her face.

"Ares I can't breathe get off me."

The dog moved back off of her but did not move his face.

Abby smiled and reached up to pat the dogs head. "I'm okay handsome it was just a bad dream."

Ares turned and jumped off of the bed. Abby sat up and watched the dog walk over and bump the phone with his nose.

"What?"

Ares bumped the phone again and growled slightly.

"Dean." Abby whispered. She reached over and picked up the phone. Before she could say anything Ares had jumped back onto the bed and dropped something on her lap. When Abby picked it up she could see that it was the piece of paper. "You are very pushy sometimes."

Ares laid back down resting his head on her lap. Abby looked at the phone and then at the paper. She sighed and started to dial the phone. When the phone started to ring she held her breath.

"Hello." Dean's voice came over the phone. Abby couldn't think, let alone talk. "Hello, Sammy is that you."

Ares barked.

"Hello." Dean said again.

"Dean, it's me Abby."

"Abby, what can I do for you?"

"I don't have any idea." Abby thought for a moment. "Ares thought I should call."

"Ares, you mean your dog?"

"Yep, now that you think that I am insane I will let you go."

"No wait don't hang up. Please can I come back over so we can talk?"

"I don't know that I can help you find your brother."

"But maybe I can help you."

Abby's heart skipped a beat and she started to cry. "What do you mean?"

"Abby, I can help you even if you can't help me."

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you have been looking for your brother for three weeks why."

Dean was silent for a moment before he answered. "He is my brother I will search until the end of time and beyond to find him."

The tears continued to fall from her eyes as she tried to find her voice. "Come." Was all she could get out. She hung up the phone and let the tears flow. Ares laid his head on her lap and let her cry.

Abby closed her eyes and took a breath. "Come on Ares we are about to have a guest and I think we should worn Becca that a cute guy is coming."

Abby laughed when Ares growled. "You need to make up your mind handsome do you like him or not." Abby got dressed and left the room. She found Becca sitting at the table.

"Morning bright eyes." Becca said smiling up at her, the smile vanished when she noticed Abby's red eyes. "You have been crying."

"Just a little." Abby said as she let Ares out the back door. "Listen Bec there will be someone here pretty soon so you might want to…" Abby faltered taking in Becca's clothes.

"What?"

"It's a guy."

"A guy!" Becca said standing up. "How is it that I go out looking for a guy you stay home and one falls in your lap?"

"Becca please."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Abby said dropping the plate she was holding.

"And that is why we only use paper plates." Becca said coming over to stand next to her friend. She pushed a strand of Abby's auburn hair behind her left ear. "Who is he?"

"His name is Dean and I don't know why but I think he can help…"

"What, help you with?"

Abby nodded her head slowly as a tear fell from her eye. Becca wiped it away and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Ab there is no way that I am leaving you." Becca smiled at her friend. "Is he cute?"

"Very."

Becca giggled and ran off to her room. Abby sighed and shook her head. She let Ares in and started making breakfast. Becca came back in looking stunning but not too made up. Her shoulder length hair was fresh washed and towel dried she was wearing jean shorts because of the warm weather and a dark blue tank top. Abby smiled Dean didn't stand a chance.

"I'll finish up while you get ready." Becca said taking up the cooking.

"I am ready." Abby said looking down at her jeans and shirt.

"Come on Ab you have to be hot in that get up."

"It is not a get up."

"You make me hot just looking at you."

"Thank's but I don't swing that way."

"Oh she made a sex joke, not a very good one but hey."

"Move out of the way." Abby said pushing Becca out of the kitchen. "Get some plates."

"Is he coming for breakfast?"

"Yep."

"Is that why you are making enough food for an army?"

"I get the feeling that he doesn't have homemade food very often."

Ares barked.

"Oh and Becca, Ares doesn't like him very much."

"My uncle used to say never trust anyone that a kid or dog does not trust."

"Oh it's not that he doesn't trust him it's just…"

"What is that?" Becca asked as they heard a noise outside.

Ares started to bark and went over to the front door. Abby followed and opened the door. Ares ran out onto the walk way and continued to bark.

"Becca come look at this."

Becca came to stand with Abby at the door. In their drive way was beautiful black car.

"Oh my." Becca said. "If the owner is anything like the car."

The driver side door swung open and Dean got out of the car. He closed the door and walked toward the house.

"Abby."

"Yes Becca."

"Don't worry about a present for me at Christmas."

Dean came up and flashed a dazzling smile.

"Ever." Becca whispered in Abby's ear.

Abby pushed at her friend before smiling at Dean. "Are you hungry?"

"Almost always." Dean answered, smile never faltering.

Ares came to stand beside Dean and pushed at him with his nose.

"Hey mutt watch where you're pushing." Dean said moving away from the dog.

"Come in Dean." Abby said moving back so Dean could come in. "This is my best friend Becca."

Dean took Becca's hand. "Very pleased to meet you Becca."

Ares growled and pushed Dean with his head. "Don't be so pushy Fido."

"Come on breakfast is ready." Abby said walking over to the table. She took a plate full of food and placed it on the floor.

"Who has to eat on the floor?"

"The dog." Becca answered. "I will not let him sit at the table."

Dean watched as the dog carefully started eating the food on the plate. "You have a very strange dog there Abby."

"Actually he isn't mine."

Dean sat down at the table and looked around at the food. "I think I just stepped into heaven." And back was that smile. He started filling his plate and eating like he had not had food in days.

"See I told you." Abby said smiling at Becca.

"So the dog, if he isn't yours then who's?" Dean asked between bites.

"I find strays a lot."

"They are like attracted to her or something." Becca added.

"Anyway, I found him about two weeks ago on the side of the road he had a cut on one side and was very weak." Abby paused to look down at Ares. "He is different than any other dog that I have ever brought home."

"How many have you brought home?" Dean asked.

"Too many." Becca answered.

"Ares is the twelfth." Abby answered scowling at her friend.

"How is he different?" Dean asked looking at the dog.

"He is very smart, and very rarely barks."

"I will have to argue that statement." Dean added with a snort.

"Yes ,well you seem to bring out something in him." Abby said as Ares finished eating and came to sit beside her. "When I cleaned his cut he never made a sound just laid there. The strangest thing is well…" Abby blushed and seemed to have trouble finishing her thought.

"Abby what is the strangest thing?" Dean asked.

"He… when I change…" Abby took a deep breath and blurted out. "When I change clothes or get undressed he covers his eyes or turns his head."

The look Dean gave her almost made her laugh if she was not so embarrassed. The three sat in silence for a time before Dean cleared his voice and said. "Well that is odd."

Ares snarled at Dean.

"You said this morning that he wanted you to call me." Dean said.

Abby told the two what had happened last night and then that morning leaving out the nightmare. Becca looked at her knowingly.

"So your dog wanted you to call me?" Dean said more to himself than to the other two. "How did you get the scar?"

Ares barked and then snarled at Dean.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean said looking down at the dog. As he stared at the dog a strange feeling came over him. He shook his head and looked back at Abby. "Sorry."

"It's okay Dean." Abby took a deep breath Becca reached over and squeezed her hand. "Please understand Dean that I do not know where your brother is, but I do know what is in the forest."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Tell me, what is in the woods."

"My sister."

The answer was so sure and the look on her face showed it was true.

"Your sister?" Dean asked.

"Yes, please understand that she was not always…at one time we were…" Abby put her head in her hands. "I can't."

"It's okay I will." Becca said. "Abigail and Amanda are twins, they have always been inseparable. I have been friends with both of them since high school. Their parents died when they were young and they were raised by some aunt that the city found. She lived in an old cabin out in the forest. The word around town was that she was an evil witch and raised the girls to take her place."

Dean looked back and forth between the two girls.

"I know you think that we are insane." Becca said with a small laugh.

"You would be surprised what I think." Dean replied. "Please go on."

Becca sighed and continued. "Abby has always been quiet and well sweet."

Abby glared at Becca.

"Sorry truth hurts." Becca said smiling.

"What about Amanda?" Dean asked.

"Mandy took the family secret to heart." Abby answered. "She read every book Aunt Anna had she hung on every word. She wanted power and strength. When we were young, kids were cruel and picked on us endlessly. It wasn't until high school that I found friends that did not care about what the town said."

Becca smiled. "Abby was the first friend I made when my family moved here and for a short time Mandy was also happy. After a short time there was a small group of us that circled around them and buffered them from the outside world."

"Sounds great." Dean said. "What happened?"

"Aunt Anna died." Abby answered. "Something happened to her; Mandy was convinced that the town killed her."

"The whole town?" Dean asked.

"Yep, it was a heart attack, she was ninety or more." Abby answered. "Mandy took up the family way and…"

"And what?" Dean asked.

"I couldn't help her anymore I had to leave the cabin." Abby said. "I moved in with Becca and didn't turn back."

"And your sister?"

"She stayed at the cabin, I went up and saw her once a month."

"Went?"

Abby looked at Becca pleadingly.

"It's okay Abby." Becca said as Abby stood and left the room. Dean could see that Ares was torn between following and staying.

"It is very hard for her to talk about her sister and what happened." Becca said after she heard a door close. "You see Abby fell in love, he wasn't good for her but she didn't care she wanted a family so bad. For a while it was good he doted on her and she started talking about moving in with him."

"Sounds great why didn't you like him?"

"He had a temper, as long as everything went his way he was fine, but if it didn't well." Becca stood and removed a painting from the wall. Dean saw that it had been covering a fist size hole. "He did this one night when he came in here to take Abby out and she told him she had plans to go out with us."

"Did he give her that scar she talked about?" Dean didn't even know the guy and wanted to kill him.

"Most all of his bruises have healed." Becca answered.

"Most?"

"It is hard to heal the ones that can't be seen."

"Then where…"

"Mandy."

"Her sister?"

"Hank came one night when I was out, he wanted to go to a movie or something. Abby told him she couldn't go because she had to go up and see her sister. He lost it, when I came home I found her in her bathroom black and blue. She never said it was him and she never had to, I knew."

Dean really wanted to kill this guy now, and he had the means to do it.

"Dean why are you smiling?" Becca asked.

"Sorry, just thinking about something. Please continue."

"The next night Mandy came to the house, she never goes out in the day. Abby tried to hide the bruises but Mandy saw them and she lost it. She screamed and yelled and ran out of the house. Abby was in tears begging me to stop her." Becca stood and walked into the kitchen. "Want anything else, something to drink maybe?"

"No I'm good." Dean helped her clean off the table and then leaned in the doorway waiting for Becca to continue.

After she got everything put away and the dishes started she turned and looked at Dean. "Living room?"

"Yep."

The two walked in and sat down. Dean took the chair he had sat on before while Becca sat on the small couch. Ares came in and sat down next to Dean, without thinking Dean started to scratch behind the dog's ear.

"It was a few days later that a friend of ours told us that Hank had gone missing. Abby was hysterical we couldn't get her to calm down. She ran out the door and sped off before we could stop her." Becca laid her head back and took a few breaths. "It took me a month before she would tell me what happened."

"Well?"

"I don't understand why I am telling you all of this or even why you want to know."

Dean was used to people not trusting him, and he had no idea how to get them to trust him, that was always Sammy's job.

"I don't know why I trust him Becca but I do." Dean jumped at Abby's voice. She came in and sat down on the couch. Ares jumped up and took his place beside her on the couch. Abby looked at the two that were now looking at her. "Where did you leave off Bec?"

"The cabin."

Abby took a breath and started petting Ares. "When I heard that Hank was missing I knew that she had taken him. I went to the cabin and confronted her at first she denied it and then I heard a moan from behind her. I pushed my way in and found him tied to a chair. From the way it looked she had cut his shirt off of him and there was symbols cut into his chest. I begged her to stop to just let him go. She said he hurt me and for that he would pay. I told her they would find her and stop her they might even kill her. She laughed and told me that no one could stop her ever. I took a step forward she turned and her arm came up, the pain was terrible she dropped the knife and grabbed me as I fell. She told me they would all pay and that I would be safe. She put her hand over my eyes and when I opened them I was in my bed, the wound was bandaged. I never went back and Hank has never been found."

"What about the men that have went missing around here?" Dean asked.

"What about them?" Becca said.

"Eleven men have gone missing twelve now with my brother."

"Oh my god you don't think that Mandy is…Oh god what have I done." Abby stood and started to pace around the room.

"Come on Abby you haven't done anything." Becca said trying to calm her friend down.

"I could have stopped her…I didn't go to the police…she is my sister…my twin…I couldn't."

Dean stood and caught Abby by the arms and gave her a light shake. Ares growled but did not interfere.

"You have to show me were the cabin is." Dean said.

"What, no I can't go back there."

"I just want my brother I promise I will not hurt your sister."

Ares barked and leaped at Dean knocking him away from Abby. Dean tried to move around the large dog but it matched every move he made.

"All right flea bag out of the way." Dean said. The dog snarled and moved closer to Dean. Dean tried one more time to move around it and found himself knocked down with the dog on top of him glaring down at him. "Get off me."

The dog snarled again and then locked eyes with Dean. Dean looked up into hazel eyes that seemed very familiar.

"Ares what has gotten into you?" Abby said as she and Becca pulled the dog off of Dean. "I am so sorry Dean I have no idea what is wrong with him."

Dean sat up but did not stand up right away, he looked at the dog again. "No harm done, guess I said something he didn't like."

Abby smiled down at Dean, and then turned and walked over to the nearby table. She lifted a picture. She turned to look back at Dean. "She never comes out during the day. We will go tomorrow at first dawn."

"Fine I'll come get you in the morning."

"Where are you going to stay?" Becca asked

"The motel in town." Dean answered moving toward the door.

"Why not stay here?" Abby asked.

"I… sorry… what?" Dean asked in shock.

"We have a guest room you can stay in and then you can have a good night sleep." Becca answered for her friend.

"That is you can stay here if you promise to be a good boy and not try and take advantage of us." Abby said.

"Speak for yourself Ab." Becca said not too quietly.

Dean gave them that smile again. "I'll have to go back to the motel and get my things."

Becca stood at the door and watched Dean get in the car and drive off. She came back in and smiled at her friend. "I don't know which I like more him or his car. Listen Abby you did see him first so speak now or forever hold your peace."

"He's all yours Bec." Abby said patting Ares on the head. "I've got the only man I need right here."

Later that night Dean walked through the quiet house. He stood for a moment before opening the door to Abby's room. Ares slipped out of the room and walked down the hall to the living room. Dean followed the dog and took what had become his seat, as the dog took his on the couch. The two sat and looked at each other for a while.

"Sammy?" Dean said quietly.

Ares growled softly but did not look away from Dean.

"I am going crazy thinking that my brother has turned into a dog."

Ares whined softly.

"Listen I don't know if you are my brother but…" Dean stopped as the dog jumped off the couch and ran down the hall. Dean stood and followed him down the hall to the room Dean was staying in. The dog went over to one of the bags Dean had brought in with him, it was Sam's. The dog went to it and started pawing at it. After he got it open he stuck his nose in and pulled something out. He turned and walked over and sat in front of Dean. Dean reached down and took his father's journal out of the dog's mouth.

"Sammy it is you." Dean knelt down and looked into the dog's eyes. "How are we going to ever fix this little brother?"

Ares/Sam whined softly his ears laying flat.

"I will find a way Sammy." Dean stood and walked over to the bed, he picked his phone up off of the side table. "There is only one thing to do."

Dean dialed the phone and waited. "Hey Bobby." Dean flinched at whatever was coming over the phone. "I understand what time it is but Bobby I found Sam." This seemed to calm the man on the other line.

"Listen Bobby, Sam has been turned into a dog." Dean sighed. "Yes sir a dog, a big dog with attitude."

Ares/Sam growled at Dean.

"Oh hush… no sir not you the dog…I mean Sam…whatever listen see what you can find on how to change him back. Yeah, I think we found the witch, we are going in the morning. Yes sir." Dean hung up the phone and looked back at his brother. "Well I guess its back to bed little brother."

Ares/Sam left the room and went to stand in front of Abby's room.

"Well Sammy is this the only way you can get in bed with a beautiful girl?"

Ares/Sam snapped at Dean and growled.

"Okay I'll let you back in but you be a gentleman."

Ares/Sam walked into the room and jumped back onto the bed and laid down next to Abby. Dean smiled as he closed the door. "Well at least Sammy is having a good time."

"Morning Dean." Abby said walking into the kitchen.

"You are way too perky in the morning." Dean scolds drinking in more coffee.

"Always have been Dean. Are you ready to go?"

"Don't you want to eat or something."

"Ares and I ate earlier, then I went and took a shower and as I was dressing I heard you stumble down the hall. Ares seemed very upset you see I had promised him that if you had not been up when I got ready I would let him wake you up."

"I'm sure he was all torn up." Dean said looking down at the dog. "Come on let's get going."

"Let me get my coat, I'll meet you at the car."

Abby walked back to her room. Dean looked down at his brother. "She is something else isn't she Sam? Come on little brother."

Dean walked out the door and over to his beloved car. Ares/Sam came over to stand beside the front passenger side door. "I don't think so Sammy boy your pretty little girl gets front you get the back." Dean opened the back door and Ares/Sam jumped into the back seat and sat down. "And be careful of those claws of yours."

"Ares?" Abby called coming out of the front door.

"He is in the car Abby."

"Why?"

"He is coming along, to keep you safe." Dean said opening the passenger door for her.

She got in and looked around. She waited until Dean got in and started the car.

"Nice car."

"She is isn't she?" Dean said with pride.

Abby saw a picture on the seat next to her. "Who is this?" Abby asked picking it up and looking at a very handsome man.

"What, oh that is Sam, my little brother."

"Little brother he looks like he's my age."

"Oh he is at least but he is still my baby brother."

Ares/Sam growled from the backseat.

"He is very handsome."

"I guess, not my type." Dean replied.

"His eyes are so…" Abby could not put a word to what she saw.

"Where to Abby?" Dean asked pulling her back to the task at hand.

Dean stood outside of the cabin. It was a small one room building that looked as if it would fall down at any moment. "You lived here?"

"Yep for about fifteen years." Abby walked up to the door and knocked.

"So much for being quiet." Dean sighed.

"She knew we were here before you stopped the car Dean." Abby said knocking again. "Mandy I know you are in there now open up."

The door cracked open slightly. "Abby is that you?"

"Yeah Mandy it's me."

"Who is that with you?"

"His name is Dean he is a friend."

Mandy opened the door a little more. "And what about the mutt?"

"He is my dog his name is Ares. May we come in?"

"No." Mandy stepped out and closed the door behind her. She looked back at Dean. "You look familiar."

"Sorry I guess I just have that kind of face." Dean said with a smile.

"Mandy we have to talk."

"Oh so now you want to talk to me, it has been…"

"Mandy we need to talk now." Abby snapped. "Inside."

Abby walked over and opened the door. Her sister glared for a moment and then walked past her. Dean went to follow but Abby stopped him.

"No Dean this is family, don't worry I'll be okay." Abby said walking into the cabin. Ares rushed in before she could close the door.

"Fine little sister, talk."

"Mandy have you been taking and hurting people?"

"Define hurting."

"Twelve men have gone missing and it sounds very much like something you would do."

"Why, because I took care of the scum that hurt you?" Mandy threw her hands up and sat down in one of the two chairs in the room. "He deserved everything he got Abigail and you know it."

"He didn't deserve to die Amanda."

"I didn't kill him."

"He was close to death when you cut…"

"When I cut you, I am so sorry about that I tried to fix you but all I could do was stop the bleeding. Did it leave a scar?"

Abby walked over and stood before her sister and raised her shirt a little. Mandy gasped and started to cry.

"I am so sorry Abby."

Abby sat down across from Mandy and Ares came and sat beside her. "I forgave you as soon as you opened the door Mandy. What did you do to Hank?"

"I took him to another town and dropped him at a hospital. After they cleaned him up they matched his blood to at least two other crimes he is rotting in some prison."

Abby sat for a moment taking in what her sister said. "What did you do to all of those men Mandy?"

"They were in my woods they had come to make fun of me. I had found a spell one that would keep me safe."

"Mandy what did you do?" Abby looked at her sister. Mandy started to cry and mumble. "Watch her Ares."

Abby stood and walked over to a bookcase. She looked at the books and finally found the one she had been looking for. She walked back over and sat back down.

"Mandy did you hurt those men."

"No it was up to their family to save them."

Abby sighed and started to flip through the book. After a short time she found what she was looking for. "Oh Amanda what have you done?" She looked back at her sister. She stood and walked over to a small table.

"What are you going to do Abby?"

"Keep you safe." Abby replied as she started to write on a blank wall. "I should have done this a long time ago Amanda."

Mandy started to cry again as the words started to glow. Ares came over and started to bark. Abby heard the door start to open. She turned with a glance, and the door slammed closed with a click. Ares barked again. "Not now Ares I must finish this." Abby filled the wall with words of many language and symbols that Sam had never seen before.

After a short time Abby laid the chalk back down on the table, she came over to stand before her sister. Her green eyes glowed brighter, and when she started to speak her voice almost echoed through the cabin.

_I bind your powers to me sister_

_I lock them deep so no more trouble you can cause_

_I keep them close so I can always see_

_I bind your powers to me sister_

Mandy had stopped crying and was looking at her sister in shock. "Why would you do this to me?"

"I should have a long time ago Amanda. Don't worry you will be safe here as long as you want to live here. I will come and see you every month as before and you will be safe."

"But my powers Abby."

"I am sorry for that but you left me no choice. What did you do with those twelve men?"

"I let them go, I told you it was up to their family to save them."

"What did you turn them into?" Abby asked sitting back down and lifting the book back onto her lap. Mandy looked at the large dog and then at her sister. Abby followed her gaze and gasped. "The strays that ended up so close to my house?"

Mandy nodded. "You have always been good with animals and always wanted a dog but Aunt Anna would not let you get one. So I gave you twelve."

"And if the family did not keep looking for them?"

"They would die."

Abby remembered the first eleven all dying within days of her finding them.

Mandy shrugged. "Their family gave up on all of them, all of them but one." Mandy said looking at Ares again.

"Him, he is one of…of course he is the twelfth one I found."

"And his brother never stopped not once I even threw things in is way he just kept going. He did everything I would do to find you." Mandy looked back at the dog. "The only problem is there is no way to change them back."

"Yes there is." Abby replied standing back up. "I am taking this book with me Mandy and don't try and do anything. I will know."

Abby walked over to the door and looked down at the dog standing next to her. She knelt down and patted him on the side of the head. "So you must be Sam. Don't worry I can fix this, and I hope that when I do you and your dear brother will not try and kill my sister and myself. You see because anything you would do to keep your brother safe, I would also do and ever so much more."

Sam nuzzled her neck and looked at her.

"I can't wait to see you in human form." Abby smiled as she opened the door. Dean stood there his gun aimed at her. Sam barked and pushed Abby out of the way.

"What in hell was going on in there?" Dean yelled.

"Just taking care of some family business." Abby said as she walked to the car. "Oh and sorry if I hurt you with the door."

Dean stood for a moment not knowing what to do, when Sam pushed him toward the car. Dean just sighed.

"You are sure this is going to work?" Dean asked again.

"If you ask that one more time cute or not I will sock you one." Becca said.

Dean flashed her a smile and turned back to Abby.

"I am sure Dean he will wake up in the morning himself. But this does mean that Sam will have to sleep with you tonight." Abby said smiling.

Sam whined and Dean groaned.

"No complaining boys there is no way that I want to wake up next to a strange naked man, no matter how cute he looks in a picture."

Sam nuzzled her hand, and she laughed.

"Come on you two off to bed both of you." Abby said walking down the hall and into the spare room. She had moved the pillow that Sam had been sleeping on. She placed a small bag under it and turned to see Sam looking at her. "I can't wait until you can't use those puppy dog eyes on me anymore."

"Don't be too sure about that." Dean said with a smirk. "Night girls."

Abby and Becca left the room closing the door behind them. Dean turned to his brother who was lying down.

"Don't worry about saving room for me little brother I have other plans." Dean said with a smile.

Sam snarled slightly.

"Don't snarl at me." Dean said opening the door and glancing out. "I will be turning left little brother not right." Dean smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Sam sighed and laid his head back onto the pillow closing his eyes.

Abby opened the door and bumped into a smiling Dean.

"Good morning." Dean chirped.

Abby watched him walk down the hall. It took her a moment before she realized that Becca's door was open. She poked her head in and caught her friend pulling on a shirt.

"Becca." Abby said.

Becca turned and smiled at her friend. "Good morning Abby." Becca said coming over and giving her friend a hug. "And isn't it a beautiful morning?"

"It's raining." Abby said with a grin.

"I love rain." Becca said as she walked off down the hall.

Abby shook her head, and smiled. She liked to see her friend so happy. She turned to look at the still closed door, wanting to open it but at the same time terrified at what she might find. She walked over and stood for a moment. Just as she decided to turn and leave the door swung open. Abby gasped as she took in the person in front of her, he was beautiful. His dark brown hair was long and a little unruly, just like she liked it, his hazel eyes sparkled and his smile took her breath away.

"Morning Abigail."

Abby stepped forward and placed her hand on his check. His eyes seemed to change slightly and she could see…"Ares." She whispered.

A soft laugh broke her out of the trance. She snatched her hand back and stumbled back a few steps.

"Sorry about that." She coughed out trying to regain some of her pride.

"Don't be sorry, you saved my life."

"No that was Dean if he had not…"

"I never doubted my brother would find me." Sam said softly stepping toward her. "But you saved me from the side of the road. You patched me up. You fed me and kept me safe."

Abby's breath caught again as Sam brushed a stray hair off her face. "I think your bother wants to leave today."

"He can wait." Sam traced a finger down her face.

"You won't hurt my sister?"

"No."

"What about Dean."

"He will trust me." Sam leaned forward and feather kissed her forehead.

"Sam."

"Yes."

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Sam asked taking a step back.

"What you saw." Abby said, turning and walking into her room. Sam stood for a moment before following her.

Dean looked down the hall just as Abby's bedroom door closed. "Hey Becca I think we will be here for a little while longer." Dean smiled at the small gasp from behind him.

"Sammy let's go." Dean called out as he leaned back against the Impala, his arms wrapped around Becca's waist going back to kissing her.

Sam rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the front door. "It's Sam." He called back.

Abby wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his check. "You know you will never win that battle."

Sam smiled. "Yeah I know."

Sam kissed Abby on the forehead and breathed in her scent. "Call if you need us."

"For Becca that would be tomorrow." Abby laughed.

"And you?"

"Sammy we're leaving now." Dean called out as he got in the car and stared the engine. Becca leaned in and kissed him one more time.

Sam slung his bag on his shoulder and kissed Abby again. "We will keep in touch." Sam said as he walked to the car. "Take care of her Bec." Sam said giving Becca a hug.

Becca just smiled as she came to stand next to Abby.

Sam folded into the car and shut the door. They sat for a moment looking at the girls.

"What was it like?"

"Dean I'm not..." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Being a dog, perv?"

Sam looked back at Abby and smiled. "All I am going to say is that when I die I hope that I come back as her dog."

Dean laughed and put the car in gear. "Hey Sammy isn't that your shirt on Abby?"

"Let's go Dean." Sam replied.

Dean kept laughing as he pulled the car out and drove away.


End file.
